


Imagine

by simping_1



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simping_1/pseuds/simping_1
Summary: This is basically just some fluff of some anime characters. A lot of these are just either you being comforted or you comforting the character.





	1. I'm Yours...Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to this so this will develop slowly. More people will be added as I continue or feel more comfortable writing. This is my first time doing this, so please if I can improve on anything put it in the comments, and if I did something you liked comment that too. I hope everyone enjoys this!

You, y/n were cuddling in bed with your boyfriend Tanaka when your mind started to race. You were very insecure about your body and you overthought a lot. Your mind started to race when you noticed that his arms were around your stomach. Thoughts started to flow in your mind like a river “I’m so fat” and “I'm too skinny” and “He deserves to be with Kiyoko”. The overthinker side of you took over and your eyes started to swell up with tears after that last thought. Tanaka didn't notice since your back was towards him so you unwrapped his arms around you and tiptoed to the bathroom.

As soon as you got in the bathroom you backed up on the wall and slid down as you let out a silent cry. You didn’t know why these thoughts were happening, especially today. Everything was perfect. Tanaka and the movie you guys were watching were perfect, so why were these thoughts happening. Of course, you knew the reason, but your head was too distracted to think properly. Everything was so blurry since your eyes were filled with a lot of water that you didn’t notice Tanaka squat down in front of you. He had noticed that you weren’t in his arms when he felt a shift in the bed. At first, he thought that you were just using the bathroom but you left the door open and were in there for a while, so he knew something was up. 

Later on, when Tanaka saw you, he moved your hands from your face and kissed you straight on the lips. The kiss was sweet but passionate. It only lasted a second, but it was the best second of your life. All those thoughts you had went away and you felt secure again. Secure in your relationship, yourself, and life in general. Tanaka saw a smile creep up on your face and started to tickle you to make you laugh again. This worked and after the tickle war, you guys lied in bed, in comfortable silence.

Tanaka wasn]t the pushy type, so he didn’t beg or ask you to tell him why you were crying. You loved this about him, but even though he didn’t ask, you told him anyway because you felt as though he deserved to know. When he had found out why you were crying, he showered you in kisses and praised you like you were a queen/king. He didn’t shame you for having any of those thoughts because he knew about your insecurities, and he would flirt with Kiyoko a lot in school before he met you. After the talk, you guys played some soft music and you went to sleep secure in Tanaka’s arms while he admired you. Before he closed his eyes he said “I am so lucky to have you. I love you and goodnight y/n” and kissed you on the forehead.


	2. My Other Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting Connie After A Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOT SEASON 4 SPOILERS/ SEASON 4 EPISODE 8 SPOILERS

It had been a few days since the Survey Corps did their attack on the people of Marley, and Connie didn’t return to Paradis yet. Thoughts started to consume your mind and the worse possible outcomes started appearing. You thought to yourself “what if he’s injured” or “what if he di...”. The last thought didn’t even finish because you erased it as soon as you thought it. Luckily though, all of your thoughts went away as soon as you heard a recognizable voice call out to you.

“Y/N!! YYY/NNNN” the voice echoed throughout the town and once you heard it, you ran towards the person. It was the love of your life, your best friend, Connie Springer. When you met up with Connie, you ran into his arms and hugged him so tight with tears almost coming out. You were so worried about him, but all that worrying was for nothing because Connie came back unscathed. He’s always been a skilled fighter, and that was one of the reasons why he was able to be in Levi Squad.

As you let go of Connie and step back to admire him, you notice something different about his demeanor. His shoulders were rather slugged than raised high and his eyes looked red from crying. “Connie are you okay? You look like something terrible happened back th-” Connie cut you off with a kiss. His lips crashed into yours and for a moment it felt as though you two were the only two people in the world. It was magical, but you realized that this was a distraction and that he was trying to avoid the question, so you pulled away from the kiss slowly and dragged Connie back to your guy's place. 

When you guys got there, you tried asking Connie the same question, but he would either brush it off or go quiet. In the night time, you decided to give up, until Connie had a change of heart. “Y/n can you come over here for a sec?” he asked. You did as he said and went over to his side of the bed. When you did he asked a very strange question. Connie asked “Will you ever leave me? You’re my other half and I just can’t imagine losing you too..”

“Too?” you questioned. “What do you mean by two? Connie, what happened at Markey? You haven’t been acting like yourself since then. Please tell me… I’m here for you” you exclaimed to Connie and his eyes started to tear up.

“Sasha… Sasha she.. she got killed. A little girl came on our aircraft and shot her. Sasha tried to tell everyone that she heard something, but Floch didn’t listen and neither did the other cadets. It’s… our fault. She got killed because of us. It should’ve been-”

“Connie Springer you better not finish that sentence. It’s not your fault that she was shot. It was a war. Sometimes or most times people end up dead. No one is to blame here except for the person that did it. I know that if you were in her position that she would be torn and would wish for it to be her instead of you. I’m happy that you’re here. I’m happy that you survived, so don’t say stuff like ‘it should’ve been me’”. 

After saying all of that to Connie it was as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he could be okay again. You guys embraced each other and eventually went to sleep with Connie being the big spoon for once in his life. Being the big spoon for him let him feel or know that he can and will protect you, and you felt the same way. When he fell asleep you whispered “Goodnight Connie, I love you” and closed your eyes and slept too.


End file.
